A Day in the Life
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Of Ino Yamanaka and Temari Kaze. It was beyond a physical need by now: she craved *all* of the girl—-her good and her bad, her strengths and weaknesses, her body and heart—-at all times. This was want. This was need. This was love. Yuri one-shot


Hey, guys! Thought I'd provide my readers with some TemarixIno smex since I can't do so in _Yearning for Change _without suggesting voyeurism… or a three/foursome. And I refuse to do either. For that fic, anyway ;)

Dedicated to the ever-so-wonderful **DangoKage. **Hope this answers your question, love!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto and probably won't no matter how many fics I churn out. Sadly, that also means I don't own Temari or Ino… Ah well, I can still have fun with them.

**--A Day in the Life--**

_Something smells good, _Temari Kaze thought, only half awake.

Which meant her girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka, was up; they were the only ones in the apartment at the moment since her brothers had run off to some anime convention in God-knows-where.

The clock read 11:00AM. Mustering her will, she left the warmth of her sheets to pull a shirt on, yank her hair into its usual style, and brush her teeth and wash her face before venturing out into the kitchen.

Despite the fact that she had seen the girl almost every day for the past six years and despite the fact that all Ino was wearing a simple black T-shirt and boxers, Temari was stunned by her beauty—her heart sped up just as it always did and she sighed, wondering how she had managed to win over such a wonderful person all those years ago.

As though sensing her thoughts, baby blue eyes flicked towards her and the edges of full, pouty lips quirked upwards into a warm smile before the younger girl returned to her task.

"G'morning." She purred it without really meaning to—her voice was always huskier first thing. As she leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen, Ino whirled to face her.

"You're in my way, hon," was her response. Without missing a beat, she lifted the larger girl and set her on top of the marble-topped surface, out of her way, and opened the refrigerator.

She watched for a moment as Ino leaned into the double-doored, stainless steel cooling unit, then reemerged with an armful of foodstuffs, nudging the door closed with her hip.

"There's nothing sexier than a girl that can cook." Her tone was playful.

Ino rolled her eyes. "So you've told me."

Basil, tomatoes, carrots, other assorted herbs… Hershey's chocolate syrup?

"… What'cha makin'?"

"Chili." She opened the pot and out came the mouth-watering smell of spices and beef.

"…For breakfast?"

"No. It takes hours to stew, _duh_. It'll be ready by dinner."

"Oh." She watched as the younger girl went to the sink to wash a carrot. "So what _is _for breakfast?"

"All in good time."

Temari pointed to the odd one out of the assembled ingredients. "Something with chocolate?"

To which Ino smiled mysteriously as she added basil leaves. "For _my _breakfast, anyway."

"_Yours_?" She arched an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Ino's smile grew, but she didn't answer, choosing instead to stir the pot's contents with a wooden spoon.

"Babe…" When she was ignored in favour of perusing the line of varying containers, Temari leaned forward and grabbed the back of Ino's shirt, pulling her towards her and about-facing her in one quick tug so that the younger girl ended up between her parted legs, their faces centimeters apart. "I'm talkin' to you, Beautiful."

"Were you?" Ino asked, expression innocent. "I think you talk too much sometimes."

She half expected Ino to pull away—she had been on lock-down (She always pulled this during her time of month. Not even cuddling was allowed!) for the past few days, leaving her rather edgy—,but, as she opened her mouth to speak, the shorter girl leaned up and covered it with her own, dipping her tongue inside to encourage Temari's to play, causing heat to pool between her legs. The sandy-blonde made a pleased sound low in her throat as warm, wet muscle twisted against warm, wet muscle and there was a gentle tug at her scalp as Ino released her hair from their customary pigtails so that she could bury her hands in sandy-blonde tresses, angling Temari's face to deepen the kiss.

When at last the pulled apart, both were panting slightly.

**This was want.**

"This needs to go," Ino husked, tugging at the hem of the other girl's shirt, sucking and nipping at her throat, leaving behind purplish marks.

_About goddamned time…! _

"What about breakfast?" It was asked jokingly, but she still received a glare from eyes that had darkened to cobalt with hunger.

As that burning gaze slid over her, Temari felt her body heat up in response, becoming pliant—ready for her lover's touch.

Just as it always did.

**This was need.**

She had no doubt that her body would _always _react to Ino no matter how many times they were together. It was beyond a physical need by now: she craved _all _of the girl—her good and her bad, her strengths and weaknesses, her body and heart—at all times.

There was no small amount of lust in Temari's gaze—normally a blue-green mix, now a deep emerald with want—as she met Ino's squarely, but neither was there a shortage of affection.

The world narrowed down to the two of them, the atmosphere becoming so electric that Temari was almost afraid she wouldn't be able to look away. This—this connection they had—grew stronger with each passing day.

**This was love.**

It was Ino who broke the connection, pushing her shirt up until the bottom of her sports bra was revealed. "Up."

That was a command, right? So, by nature, she should be rebelling, turning the tables so that Ino knew it was _she _who gave the orders.

But she didn't. Instead, she lifted her arms as she had been told, allowing the one who gave the command to pull the article over her head…

…And was rewarded by a hot, wet tongue lapping its way down her stomach towards her bellybutton. As it dipped into the indent, she loosed a low moan.

"Ino… Babe…" She shuddered as the muscle drew tight circles, burying her hands in long blonde locks. "How about we take this—" She let out a hiss as the blonde tugged the waistband of her boxers aside and bit down on the curve of her hip. "—to the bedroom?"

"Not until I have breakfast," was mumbled into her flesh. Ino returned to full lips and cupped her rear, sliding the older girl's lower half towards her.

"As much as I'd love to cut to the chase…" She sighed happily as Ino's tongue swept over the shell of her ear. "We've already gotten in trouble for this, so—"

Before Temari could register what was happening, she was being lowered onto her back and Ino was straddling her, grinning. Her heart sped up, the muscle seeming as though it wished to hammer its way out of her ribcage.

…What had she been saying? Fuck it.

"This needs to go…" There was a loud tearing sound and a yelp from the sandy-blonde as Ino leaned back and procured one of the largest kitchen knives they owned, doing away with the former's bra.

And, before the inevitable question (OMG! WTF? Are you crazy?!) could be asked, Ino was holding up the bottle of Hershey's syrup. Suddenly, the ruined clothing didn't really matter.

Rosy peaks, already standing at attention due to Ino's earlier attentions, tightened further as the thick brown substance—still cold from the fridge—was dripped around them in circles. And the younger girl didn't stop until she had drawn targets, Temari's nipples serving as 'bull's-eyes'.

The numerous contrasts—the cool hardness of the marble beneath her and the soft warmth of the body above her; the sting of Ino's teeth and the soothing press of her lips; the coldness of the chocolate drizzled so casually over her bare flesh and… and the impossible heat of the tongue that lapped it off—combined with how well Ino knew her body by this point kept her off balance and unable to defend herself—unable to prevent the younger girl from dominating her completely.

The tables were completely turned and she was _loving _it, vocalizing her approval of her girlfriend's actions via low moans and breathing mewls as she clawed uselessly at the countertop.

Sometimes, it was nice to lose control of the situation.

Ino herself released an appreciative moan as she flicked her tongue at the decadent trail that was made all the sweeter by the fact that it covered her lover's skin. As her path drew closer to the bull's-eye, she shifted, sliding a thigh between Temari's. The little rush of power she got when the older girl gripped her bottom and bucked against it served to make her arousal burn hotter.

Sometimes, it was nice to _gain _control of the situation.

"Stay still, Sweetheart," she murmured, distracted by the way Temari's chest heaved as her hips took on a rhythm of their own.

The other girl merely grunted, her hands sliding up Ino's spine and into her hair to apply pressure to the back of her head, guiding her. "Mmm… Shut up and suck," she commanded, voice surprisingly level considering the circumstance.

But Ino wouldn't have any of that. She rested her hands on the sandy-blonde's hips, stilling them, and pinned her with a stern look. "Behave or I'll stop."

Temari scowled, but quieted, allowing the younger girl to clean her breasts with long, slow licks that made her squirm. Which, of course, caused Ino to stop what she was doing and smirk down at her, refusing to continue until she was completely still and making it harder to do so by pushing up against her throbbing center with the slightest of pressures.

It was a vicious cycle and Ino kept it up long after the chocolate was gone—until Temari was trembling with the need for release.

Pleasure was like flames licking at her bones, weakening them so that all she could do was take whatever Ino had to offer her; the blonde took her time, exploring Temari's body as though she didn't already know it like the back of her hand:

Every square inch of bare skin received attention from pouty lips and, on occasion, they parted to leave a mark in their wake.

Her newly cleaned breasts were cupped and massaged, their peaks rolled between expert fingers.

"_Ino_…!" She arched as best she could with the girl holding her in place. "For the love of _God_."

Teeth nipped at her collarbone and that damned thigh slid against her core, the small friction doing nothing to sooth the ache there. Electricity arced across her nerve endings, but it fizzled out before properly communicating pleasure to her brain and she groaned, feeling her eyes tear up with frustration. Ino wanted her to beg, of course. Something she refused to do—

Slim fingers skimmed up her arms and into her hair, massaging her scalp, and she arched again, the feeling of her sweat-slicked skin rubbing against the soft cotton of Ino's shirt making her whimper.

—under normal circumstances.

'Normal' meaning she _wasn't _agonizingly aroused, she _wasn't _the only naked—half naked, anyway—factor in this equation, she _wasn't _on the bottom and she most certainly _wasn't _so out off of control that she was humping the other girl's thigh like a freakin' Chihuahua.

"Ino…" She swallowed her pride. "Please…"

Ino stifled a triumphant grin. "Please _what_?" Even as she spoke, she nudged Temari's thighs apart, positioning herself. The sandy-blonde didn't seem to register the movement, far gone as she was.

"Finish me… _Please_," the older girl breathed.

This time, Ino did grin; her eyes widened as she cupped the front of Temari's underwear to find that she was quite literally dripping. She bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty about waiting _this _long before finally letting her come. Then again, her lover was stubborn, prone to jealousy, and enjoyed teasing her mercilessly.

The treatment was probably good for her.

Temari whimpered as Ino dipped into the final barrier between her hand and slick, wet flesh. She nearly screamed when they brushed against the bundle of hypersensitive nerves at the top of her slit, the breath driven from her lungs by that gentle, accidental brush.

Without warning, two fingers were being thrust into her, a thumb coming up to press against her clit—a feeling that made her want more and want to move away at the same time, pleasure bordering pain.

White light exploded behind Temari's eyelids, a sharp exclamation leaving her lips as she arched, muscles straining mightily as though they were working to keep her from flying to pieces.

And Ino didn't let up even as a second and third wave consumed her—didn't stop until Temari seized her wrist and rasped, "_Enough_!"

Her cheeks were stained crimson with exertion and her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. "Are you… *pant* trying to…. *pant* kill me…?"

Ino withdrew her hand, delicately cleaning off the other girl's honey with her tongue, smirking as emerald eyes followed the motion intently. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Temari pulled Ino to her so that the girl was lying on top of her, the action incited a dull ache between her thighs that wasn't wholly unpleasant. "First you refuse to put out, then this? And in the _kitchen_? Gaara's going to blow a gasket."

"Hey, you were the one complaining about "not getting any for three to five days of the month". I was just being complacent."

So a surplus of hormones made the blonde sadistic? Good to know.

"And look! I even thought of your brothers: no Temari juices splattered all over the counter this time."

"Just splattered all over my underwear," Temari sighed, shifting a little and sucking in a sharp breath as she did so. "I swear, Ino, the next time we have sex in the kitchen, _you're _going to be the one spread out in the counter and I'm going to have a freakin' sundae with whipped cream, ice cream, fudge, bananas, cherries, sprinkles—the works."

Ino chuckled. "Love you too. It's a damn good thing your brothers are gone then, huh? How about we get started now?"

There was the jingle of keys and the turning of tumblers and the two shared a look.

"_Shit._"

"_Shit._"

The last time they had had sex in the kitchen, both had been naked and there had been Temari juices _and _Ino juices all over the countertop.

Gaara—the middle Kaze—had been absolutely livid, actually breaking his stoic mask with a scowl and raising his voice above a mutter as he banned them from romping in the kitchen from that point on. Should they break his rule, he had threatened, pinning them with an icy look, Ino would be exiled from Kaze territory for a month.

That was after he had made them scour the entire kitchen.

Goodness knew Temari would be an irritable bitch without her Ino-fix after school and Ino's parents weren't as lenient as the Kaze brothers when it came to intimacy between the lovers. The only reason they let Ino sleep over was because they knew she'd just sneak out should they forbid her.

* * *

"We're home!" Kankuro—the eldest Kaze—called, dropping his bags on the floor. "Twelve hours in a fucking car… Kami I need a shower."

Gaara was quiet, moving past his brother to locate his sister, and more than likely, her girlfriend as well.

Upon approaching the kitchen, the smell of whatever was on being cooked reached his nose. As the red-head turned the corner, he narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight of Ino—dressed in a T-shirt and boxers—standing in front of the stove and Temari—dressed similarly—sitting on the counter looking utterly bored. They both glanced up at his entrance.

"Hey, Gaara," Ino chirped.

"Hey, Gaara," Temari grunted at the same time.

Eyes the colour of sea foam wandered slowly over the entirety of the room. "…What have you two been up to?"

"Cooking, being bored. The norm."

"Hmph." He took a step forward. "It's good to see the apartment's still in one piece. I hope you two cleaned up after whatever you did to entertain yourselves."

"Always," Ino assured him. Temari merely snickered.

"Hmph," Gaara grunted again. As he turned to leave, both girls relaxed slightly, relieved that they hadn't been caught.

'_We're in the clear,' _Temari mouthed, shooting Ino a thumbs-up.

Then he paused and cocked his head, frowning. "Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that's _your_ sports bra is in shreds on the floor… Care to explain?"

"_Fuck._"

**--Fin--**

I decided to end on a more humorous note this time rather than sappy. Drop me a line—tell me what you thought =)


End file.
